Boris
Boris is an intergalactic criminal and the last known member of the Boglodite race. Boris time-jumps back to 1969 to prevent Kay from shooting off his arm and establishing the ArcNet Shield. Biography ''Men in Black III On July 15th 1969, Boris killed an alien whilst searching for the ArcNet Shield at Coney Island, according to the MiB Archives. Later, at Cape Canaveral where Agent K placed the ArcNet Shield on the Apollo 11 rocket, Boris attempted to stop K from doing so, only to have his arm blown off and sent to prison. K regretted not killing him for many years following the incident. The establishment of this shield around Earth prevented Boris' race of the Boglodites from entering, primordially known as parasites that strip a planet of its resources, thereby leading to their extinction. This only fortified Boris' grudge against Agent K. After more than 40 years of imprisonment at the Lunar Max Penitentiary, Boris escapes from the facility with the aid of Lily and resolves to kill K. After a close encounter with both K and J at the roof of a Chinese restaurant, Boris resolves to kill K instead by travelling back in time -time jumping- to the year 1969 to stop K from forcing his race into extinction and destroying his arm. The Younger Boris manages to track down Griffin, the rightful possessor of the ArcNet Shield. In a brief encounter with the young K and J, they manage to rescue Griffin and Boris escapes.The elder Boris travels back to this year with the aim of working together with his past self to kill K. However, in the final showdown at Cape Canaveral, Ironically, his left arm is still destroyed by K when he uses one of the fuelling hoses containing liquid nitrogen to freeze his arm and it shatters. The elder Boris is incinerated by the blast fumes from the Apollo shuttle after falling off the launch tower. the younger Boris is killed by Agent K of the witnesses the death of the military Colonel James Edwards, Jr. (J's father), refusing to let him be imprisoned. Character traits Boris is heartless, willing to leave his girlfiend to be absorbed into the vacuum of space of which he could survive and she could not. He has a capability of being angry at others, including his past self, evident when he was angered at his past self's curiosity at his blown off left arm. The forty years imprisoned on the moon have left him with a bitter resentment for K, and was eager to eliminate him once he returned from space and traveled back in time to help his younger self. It is this very anger that is also his weakness, as he is always angered at whoever accompanies his name with the subtitle "the animal". Boris is able to store a sort of spiderlike creature in his hand, and can also fire organic spikes from his wrist. Boris also has powers that are considered to be "animal" like. Relationships *Agent J - Enemy. *Agent K - Enemy and Killer. *Lily Poison - Girlfriend. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Men in Black III'' (First appearance) - Jemaine Clement Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *There was a running gag in Men in Black III that every time someone calls him "Boris The Animal", he angrily replies "it's just Boris!" Gallery Boris-MIB3.jpg|Boris in prison Boris-Motocycle-MIB3.jpg Boris-Roar-MIB3.jpg Boris1969-MIB3.jpg BorisMIB3.jpg TwoBoris-MIB3.jpg BorisTheAnimal.jpg|Boris true form MIB_Big Dog_with Yaz 02.jpg|Concept art for Boris the Animal. Yaz Arm Alien.jpg|Concept art for Boris the Animal. Category:Villains Category:Men in Black characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Aliens Category:Prisoners